


chaotic queen gc

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Basically, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, References to Depression, This Is STUPID, don’t take this seriously, freddie’s cats deserved their own tag, i am scared to post this but it is okay, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just parts of a queen gc i write sometimes when im bored or not sleeping
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. wäłmart

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! if you read this, i hope you enjoy this, either way i hope you have a great day :)

**freddie** : what’s up fuckers

 **brimi** : oh no

 **rog** : oh yes

 **deaky** : why do you have my phone

 **freddie** : fuck you that’s why

 **freddie** : thank you for finishing it deaks:-)

 **deaky** : you are welcome freddy

 **deaky** : FYCK

 **deaky** : it was autocorrect i promise

 **rog** has changed **freddie** ’s name to **freddy**!

 **freddy** : fuck you both

 **brimi** : what is everyone doing

 **rog** : im at walmart with john, im trying to get some sunny d 

**freddy** : you need john to do that??

 **deaky** : why the fuck can’t we just spend time together

 **rog** : we are simply just bros at walmart

 **deaky** : speaking of which does anyone need anything like food or music

 **deaky** : or dork diaries volume four

 **brimi** : that was strangely specific

 **freddy** : get me a beatles album!!!!

 **deaky** : which one

 **brimi** : all of them

 **freddy** : yes

 **rog** : we do not have that kind of money

 **deaky** : too late im getting them

 **rog** : oh okay then

 **freddy** : someone please change my name back

 **deaky** : no

 **brimi** : you know you can change it yourself right

 **freddy** : maybe

 **freddy** has changed their name to **freddie**!

 **rog** : just freddie

 **freddie** : yes and

 **rog** : you know what, that’s valid


	2. cats >>>> anything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats . that’s it

**deaky** : anyone want to explain why i just woke up to a cat on my chest

 **freddie** : oh!! he likes you :)

 **deaky** : freddie what the fuck

 **freddie** : calm down, it’s just a cat

 **rog** : ??

 **brimi** : freddie what did you do

 **freddie** : well i kind of got two kitties last night

 **rog** : without telling us????

 **freddie** : I WAS DRUNK

 **deaky** : AND YOU SOMEHOW ADOPTED TWO CATS

 **deaky** : which one is on me now

 **brimi** : im amazed the little guy is still there

 **rog** : did you just call them little guy

 **brimi** : yes. that is not our biggest issue right now.

 **freddie** : considering jerry is with me, tom!

 **brimi** : how is little thomas doing then john

 **rog** : see i could do little guy

 **rog** : BUT THOMAS

 **rog** : FUCKJNG THOMAS

 **brimi** : we share a room do not mess with me

 **deaky:** tom is quite a cute one i must say

 **deaky** : he’s just curled up on my chest, not a care in the world

 **rog** : god i wish that were me

 **freddie** : laying on deaky’s chest or not having a care in the world??

 **rog** : both

 **freddie** : ha gay

 **brimi** : you’re literally gay


	3. just a dude chilling bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger being himself

**rog** : who wants to join me and smoke

 **brimi** : i’d literally rather do anything else

 **deaky** : im in

 **freddie** : where even are you

 **rog** : not important

 **deaky** : how am i supposed to find you then dumbass

 **rog** : .

 **rog** : okay listen

 **brimi** : roger

 **rog** : Listen

 **rog** : i am at a park

 **freddie** : oh

 **rog** : two hours away

 **brimi** : Oh

 **rog** : and im alone no other human being is here please someone help i am begging pl

 **deaky** : oh they got him

 **brimi** : who

 **deaky** : them .

 **rog** : no i just got scared by a bird shut up

 **freddie** : you know i enjoyed that silence

 **rog** : fuck all of you i am living in this abandoned park

 **freddie** : you’ll never be famous then ://

 **deaky** : just send me directions so i can join you and take you back home

 **rog** : thank you deaks

 **brimi** : okay but how did you get there

 **rog** : I DONT KNOW

 **brimi** : you just woke up on a park bench

 **rog** : out of all the things i’ve done this is the most shocking to you


	4. just bros being bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they soft

**freddie** : who the fuck is singing in our flat right now

 **brimi** : not me??

 **rog** : it’s john, he’s singing to me

 **freddie** : he

 **freddie** : he’s what

 **brimi** : singing to roger

 **freddie** : yeah thanks bro

 **freddie** : BRI*

 **rog** has changed **brimi** ’s name to **bro**!

 **freddie** : i cannot stand you

 **rog** : aw how sweet :)

 **freddie** : why does he sing to you but not us :(

 **rog** : guess im just special 🥰

 **bro** : roger just needed help feeling better i think, im sorry i wasn’t there

 **rog** : it’s okay bro

 **bro** : okay goodbye

 **bro** has changed their name to **brian**!

 **freddie** has changed **brian** ’s name to **brimi**!

 **brimi** : :)

 **freddie** : :))

 **deaky** : i hope you all know we are in the same flat


	5. no sleep nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is 5 am i have no brain cells

**rog** : do you ever just

 **brimi** : elaborate

 **rog** : no

 **freddie** : yes why

 **deaky** : im currently drinking my water and wondering why you’re having this discussion at 4 am

 **brimi** : stay hydrated !

 **deaky** : i’ll do what i want.

 **brimi** : understandable

 **rog** : because i am thinking

 **freddie** : about

 **rog** : if you ever just

 **rog** : duh

 **freddie** : why are you like this

 **rog** : it’s the trauma

 **deaky** : that cute moment when they ask why you are that way <3

 **brimi** : i can’t believe i woke up for this

 **rog** : you were asleep??

 **brimi** : we are in the same room

 **rog** : no i went into the living room to find john holding water and staring off into space

 **brimi** : i didn’t know that because i was asleep!!

 **rog** : you literally never are how am i supposed to know

 **deaky** : please let me get hydrated in peace

 **freddie** : crazy idea, you all sleep

 **rog** : no


	6. Göng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vaguely inspired by a conversation i’ve had about how to write the date

**rog** : hey does anyone know the date

 **brimi** : doesn’t your phone have a calendar

 **rog** has kicked **brimi** out of the chat!

 **rog** : Hey does anyone know the date

 **deaky** has added **brimi** to the chat!

 **brimi** : thank you john

 **deaky** : just didn’t want you to feel left out of this

 **freddie** : it’s 2/28/20

 **brimi** : isn’t it 28/2/20

 **rog** : what the fuck no

 **freddie** : ew

 **deaky** : that physically hurts my head

 **brimi** : i hate all of you

 **freddie** : i have no idea what is goong on

 **deaky** : goong

 **rog** : Göng

 **freddie** : please it’s 3 am

 **brimi** : do any of you ever sleep

 **rog** : i can’t sleep at night when you write dates that way

 **deaky** : you’re trying to sleep and you just see a big “28/2/20” in front of you and scream

 **rog** : stop i just got the chills

 **freddie** : im gonna tape a note that says 28/2/20 on your door

 **rog** has left the chat!

 **brimi** : look at what you did

 **freddie** : first of all bitch

 **freddie** : you’re the one that writes dates wrong

private chat between **freddie** and **rog**!

 **rog** : add me back

 **freddie** : no

 **rog** : fucker

private chat between **deaky** and **rog**!

 **rog** : please add me back deaks 🥺

 **deaky** : in exchange for what

 **rog** : hugs?

 **deaks** : ://

 **rog** : you can drive the van home at our next gig instead of helping load stuff??

 **deaky** : deal

 **rog** : thank you! 🥰

 **deaky** : good luck getting freddie and bri to agree to that

 **rog** : oh

 **deaky** has added **rog** to the chat!

 **brimi** : and he is back

 **freddie** : unfortunately

 **rog** : this is why i should’ve stayed at that abandoned park

 **brimi** : why are you hugging john so much

 **rog** : i promised :(

 **freddie** : you bribed him??

 **rog** : maybe .

 **deaky** : yes.

 **deaky** : it’s okay, i like hugs :)

 **rog** : update im moving to a cottage with john

 **deaky** : you know what

 **deaky** : why not

 **brimi** : okay goodnight

 **rog** has named the chat **Göng**!

 **freddie** : that’s my cue to leave

 **deaky** : wanna plan for that cottage now

 **rog** : hell yeah bro


	7. keyboard smashing is a bonding experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a week ago but i forgot to update,, which was probably for the best but i do not care <3

**rog** : who do you think invented keyboard smashing

**brimi** : roger what

**rog** : do you think one day someone was just like “good morning how are all of you sijsbeisn” 

**rog** : and everyone was like “yeah man that’s fucking awesome”

**freddie** : you don’t even keyboard smash

**rog** : not yet

**deaky** : yeah no offense rog but i really don’t want to wake up to a text from you that says “good morning deaks fjdjd” 

**rog** : would you prefer “hello bitch”

**deaky** : yeah thanks! sounds lovely :)

**brimi** : what if you did it in capitalization

**freddie** : ah yes, Ghjffhbf

**brimi** : i meant GHJFFHBF but alright

**freddie** : but mine is better :(

**deaky** : no actually all of it sucks and im kindly asking you to stop talking about keyboard smashing

**rog** : deaky really just gjdhdj

**deaky** has left the chat!

**rog** : i deserved that

**brimi** has added **deaky** back to the chat!

**deaky** : this is a hell i cannot escape from

**rog** : i love you too john <3

**Author's Note:**

> first time im sharing any of my writing and it has to be the one that’s not serious :)


End file.
